pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Vanillish
Vs. Vanillish is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 9/29/19. Story Cilan sits at the Icirrus City Pokémon Center, letting out a sigh. Cilan: Ian’s down, Rui is staying with Yvgeny, and Iris is out of town. This is the first time I think we have all been on our own since we joined together. (Stands with enthusiasm) This is no time for me to be sitting! As a gym leader, it is my duty to help restore order to the region! And I can accomplish that with some intensive training! Voice: Well said. Cilan turns, Brycen approaching. Brycen: With the rise of Reshiram, it is important to become stronger. Not just in strength, but in mind. As a gym leader, you have a unique duty of creating the scenario for training. I would like to assist you. Cilan: Ah! To be trained by Brycen himself! It would be an honor! End Scene Brycen leads Cilan through the snow covered forest, pine trees covering the terrain. Brycen: We shall begin with a nature hike. There is a river 6 miles to the northwest of here. I shall meet you there. Brycen takes off in a run, disappearing. Cilan: A survival exercise, huh? Pansage, come out! Cilan throws his Pokéball, choosing Pansage. Pansage: Pan! Cilan: I need you to find the river. Climb up to the top of the trees and find its location. Pansage nods, as it climbs its way to the top. It peeks its head out, as the sky is covered in a thick mist. Pansage raises its hand over its eyes, trying to focus. It climbs back down to Cilan, shaking its head. Cilan: You can’t find it? But the sky was clear before. This must be another part of Brycen’s challenge. Very well. This challenge is no match for me! This way! Cilan takes off in one direction. Several hours later, Cilan and Pansage slow down, exhausted. Cilan: This forest is like a maze! So this is what he meant by strength of mind as well. The mist descends into the forest, now thick and in their faces. Vanillish materializes in front of them, letting out an Astonishing scream. Cilan and Pansage are startled, as they prepare for battle. Cilan: Pansage, hit it with Bullet Seed! Pansage spews several energy seeds, as Vanillish disappears in the mist. It appears again, breathing a sparkling Icy Wind, blowing Pansage back. It then fades away, its cackle echoing through the forest. Cilan: The mist obscuring our vision, the echo of Vanillish canceling out sound, Brycen is working on eliminating our senses. But he doesn’t realize that our blend is greater than their challenge! Vanillite! Cilan opens his Pokéball, choosing Vanillite. Vanillite: Vani! Cilan: We need your help in transversing the forest and make it to the river. Vanillite: Vanil! Vanillite floats and leads the way, Cilan and Pansage following. Vanillish materializes, as Vanillite responds instantly. It forms a silver energy ball and fires Mirror Shot. Vanillish is struck and fades away. Vanillite blushes and rubs its head. Vanillite: Vani! Cilan: Perfect! Your Mirror Shot is super effective against Vanillish. The group continues through the forest, as a constant rushing sound draws closer. They make it out of the forest, revealing it is the dead of night. It is pitch black, though Vanillite’s white color provides some contrast. Cilan: If only we had a Fire type. But perhaps Stunfisk can help! Cilan opens his Pokéball, choosing Stunfisk. Stunfisk comes out, sparkling with electricity that lights the area a few feet in front of them. They see the rushing rapids in front of them, Cilan scouting the area. Cilan: Brycen is nowhere in sight. Perhaps he’s further down stream? Pansage: (Concerned) Pansage pan. Cilan: Regardless, let us collect some firewood. It’s too cold out to go without one. End Scene Cilan has fallen asleep, it now daytime. Pansage and Stunfisk are cuddled up against him next to what was once a fire, while Vanillite is behind them content in the snow. A cackle occurs, Vanillite stirring first. Vanillite: Vanil? Va! Vanillite floats over and bumps Cilan in the head, him stirring and waking. Pansage and Stunfisk drop off him as they see Brycen meditating on a boulder on the other side of the river. Cilan: Brycen! Brycen: (Eyes closed) I hope you have rested up, Cilan. Now, you must cross the river. Cilan: Cross the river? But, Cilan watches the rapids wash by, his face scrunched and nervous. He then shakes his head and regains a determined appearance. Cilan: You seem to forget who you are dealing with. I can handle any situation! Vanillite, use Icy Wind! Vanillite uses Icy Wind, freezing over the surface of the river. He gingerly begins tiptoeing across, when the ice cracks from the rapids. It breaks with Cilan falling in, being washed downstream. Pansage: (Freaked out) Pan! (Commanding Stunfisk) Pan Pan Pan! Stunfisk nods and hops in the river, as Pansage forms a large boulder from Rock Tomb. It throws it, the boulder crashing into the river and blocking Cilan’s path. He clings onto it, as Stunfisk makes it over and helps him to the shore. Pansage and Vanillite help pull him out, Cilan shivering. Brycen: That level of power will not be enough to cross the river at this point. Vanillite will have to tap into its full power. Cilan: Full power, huh? Cilan restarts the fire, warming himself up as he changes into dry clothes. Vanillite looks distressed, as Cilan pets it. Cilan: It’s alright. We have to tap into your ice powers. The momentum of the river causes the ice to crumble and break easily, it pushing through. We have to be stronger than a river. I have faith in you, Vanillite. Vanillite: Vani! Cilan: Now use Icy Wind! Vanillite uses Icy Wind, freezing over part of the river. A few moments pass, the river breaking through it. Vanillite looks dismayed, but Cilan remains enthusiastic. Cilan: We will just try again! Focus on one spot! Vanillite uses Icy Wind, freezing the river again. It focuses the Icy Wind on a single point, it thickening up. Cilan puts a foot on the ice, checking its stability. He bears more weight onto it, it remaining steady. He sighs, as Vanillite begins expanding the pathway. Cilan manages to take another step, when Vanillite stops from exhaustion. It pants, as the ice begins to shift. Cilan retreats back, making it to the river bank before the ice breaks and washes away. Vanillite collapses on the bank, panting heavily. Cilan: So getting the level of power needed is too much for you to maintain. It is okay. We’ll find another way. Pansage, see if you can gather some food. Pansage: Pan! Pansage retreats into the forest, as some time goes by. Pansage returns with Aspear Berries, distributing them to everyone. Cilan sighs. Cilan: Iris would enjoy this meal. Just berries. (Takes a bite) Rui would act all disgusted at first, not having tried an Aspear Berry before. Ian would remain unfazed. (Stares off towards the river) What would Ian do in this situation? His Pokémon didn’t have the strength to do what he needed, but it wouldn’t stop him. He’d, adjust it. Finds a new way. And, and, (Stands tall) Work together! He startles his Pokémon, him gleaming like a little kid. Cilan: That’s it! I’ve been too focused on a single Pokémon! Pansage, it’s how you and Stunfisk worked together to rescue me from the rapids! Your abilities together is what got it done! This will require all of us! Crustle, we need you! Cilan throws his Pokéball, choosing Crustle. Crustle: Crust! Cilan: Crustle, use Rock Slide! And Pansage, Rock Tomb! Crustle forms several boulders around itself, firing them into the river to form a pathway. Pansage forms a large Rock Tomb boulder and throws it further up the river, causing the intensity of the water to reduce. Cilan: And with that, we have a make shift bridge! Nicely done! Cilan begins walking across the Rock Slide bridge, as Brycen finally opens his eyes. Brycen: It is time. Beartic, Brick Break! Beartic emerges from a Pokéball, arm glowing white. It strikes the Rock Tomb boulder, shattering the top of it but leaving the base. Water begins rushing through, washing over the top of the rock pathway, Cilan struggling to maintain his balance. Cilan: Pansage, Crustle! Stop Beartic! If it destroys that boulder, we’ll be washed away! Pansage leaps and fires Bullet Seed, as Beartic dives into the water to dodge. Crustle runs along the river bank, looking for where Beartic will surface. Another of Brycen’s Pokéballs opens, choosing Vanillish. Vanillish: Vani! Vanillish uses Icy Wind, freezing the water over the top of the rock path. Cilan begins to slip, as Stunfisk props itself behind Cilan to keep him upright. Cilan: Thanks Stunfisk. Now we need to handle Vanillish. Thundershock! Cilan bends down to stabilize himself as Stunfisk leaps up, firing a Thundershock at Vanillish. Vanillish blocks it with Icy Wind, an explosion occurring. Beartic resurfaces, as Crustle fires a fast boulder for Rock Wrecker. Beartic manages to dodge, as Pansage pulls a leaf and plays Grass Whistle. Beartic dives back down to avoid it. Vanillite fires Mirror Shot, which Vanillish dodges. Vanillish lets out an Astonish, frightening Vanillite. Cilan: Vanillite! Beartic surfaces, aiming its Brick Break for Vanillite. Cilan stands and grabs Vanillite, twirling on the slick ice as he does. Beartic’s Brick Break destroys the rock path, causing Cilan and Vanillite to fall towards the river. Vanillite’s fear dissipates as it becomes determined. Vanillite: VANI! Vanillite glows pink and morphs, evolving into Vanillish. Vanillish unleashes an Ice Beam that freezes the river below them, Cilan crashing onto the thick ice and sliding a distance. Vanillish slips out of Cilan’s arms and stops his slide, propping him up. Cilan: Vanillite, you evolved to rescue me! Thank you! Vanillish: Vani! Brycen’s Vanillish appears, preparing to use Icy Wind. Cilan: Now Vanillish! Use Ice Beam! Cilan’s Vanillish fires Ice Beam, breaking through Icy Wind. Crustle shoots out of its shell, glowing red as the red armor shatters for Shell Smash. It then fires a sped up Rock Wrecker, striking Beartic and knocking it to the shore. Pansage plays Grass Whistle, putting Beartic to sleep. Cilan: Now! Mirror Shot! Cilan’s Vanillish fires Mirror Shot, striking and defeating Brycen’s Vanillish. Cilan slides along the ice, joining all his Pokémon on the other side of the river. Cilan: (Panting) We did it. We made it over. Brycen: Well done. You passed. Cilan: You were trying to get us to all work together. Brycen: Because that is how you shall win, together. All of you alone will not be able to defeat Reshiram. What will lead you to victory, is coordination, cooperation, and determination. As long as you don’t give up, and you look out for each other, you will eventually triumph over him. Cilan: Thank you, Brycen. This training has been enlightening. Brycen: Oh, you don’t believe that you are done, are you? We’ve just gotten started. End Scene Several days later, Cilan makes his back to the Pokémon Center, his clothes torn and dirty, and him unable to keep his eyes open. He stumbles in, when he’s rushed by a hug. He opens his eyes with a shock, as Rui breaks away. Rui: There you are! I’ve been so worried about you! Where have you been?! Nurse Joy said you left your stuff here a week ago! And Iris— Cilan: (Weakly) I apologize for worrying you. But I have been training with Brycen. Iris went to a Clubsplosion competition. Rui: You mean this Clubsplosion?! Rui points to the TV, where it’s showing N and Reshiram’s attack on the Clubsplosion tournament. Footage of the battle is shown, including Iris and Druddigon. Cilan: That’s! Rui: She could’ve been as badly hurt as Ian was! And then I had to worry about what nonsense you went and got yourself in! (Tearing up) I can’t lose anyone else here! Cilan: Rui… Rui: (Wipes tear away) Just, tell me what you’re doing the next time, kay? Cilan: I will. How’s Ian? Rui: Recovering. He’s very adamant on getting out of there. The doctor states that once he can be fed by mouth instead of fluids, they won’t be able to stop him from checking out. Cilan: He probably should rest longer. But he isn’t one to stop. Rui: Which is why I’m learning as much as I can. See if you can get ahold of Iris and see if she’s okay. Cilan: I think she’d like to hear from you more. Rui: Huh? Well, (nervously) I have to check on Ian! Just do it! Rui rushes out, Cilan giving a small chuckle. Main Events * Cilan trains with Brycen. * Cilan's Vanillite evolves into Vanillish and learns Ice Beam. Characters * Cilan * Brycen * Rui Pokémon * Pansage (Cilan's) * Vanillite (Cilan's, evolves) * Vanillish (Cilan's, newly evolved) * Stunfisk (Cilan's) * Crustle (Cilan's) * Vanillish (Brycen's) * Beartic (Brycen's) Trivia * This episode was added to give Cilan an episode focus with Ian in the hospital. Originally his Vanillish evolved off screen. * Brycen training Cilan in the aspect of teamwork is to solidify his role in the battle against Team Plasma. * Rui shows an emotional outburst in regard to her friends for the first time. This shows how much she's grown to care about everyone. ** She seemed flustered at the concept of calling Iris to see if she's okay. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles